Total Drama Movies
by Draco-Zoe
Summary: A series of crossovers. Total Drama will be made into movies like no other. From Harry Potter to The Hunger Games, and Rise of the Guardians to How to train your Dragon. You will not be bored by this series...


**A/N:The first movie crossover I'm doing is Rise of the Guardians... I own neither Rise of the Guardians or TotaL Drama Island. **

**Characters(:) **

**Duncan will play as Jack Frost **

**Owen will play as North **

**Trent will play as Bunnymund **

**Dawn will play as Tooth **

**B will play as Sandman **

**Alejandro will play as Pitch Black **

**Cody will play as Jaime **

* * *

Owen laughed happily as he bit into another Christmas cookie. He was having a real good time eating all the Christmas sweets the elves had prepared for him. He licked his fingers clean, so the cookie flavor wouldn't mix with the Christmas Turkey flavor.

An evil laughter interrupted his eating. He raised an eyebrow, silencing himself and everyone around him as he tried to identify the sound. The laughter was louder this time.

He took a turkey leg, before wobbling out of his office. He choked on his food as he finally found the owner of the cruel laughter. Black sand covered the globe, and a shadow that sook the shape of a man with chin length hair and a very lean body.

"Al? Well, what's he doing here?" Owen exclaimed as the stuff that had appeared disappeared again. The elves face palmed at his stupidity. After a few minutes of trying to explain it to him, Owen finally got it.

"Oh! So I call the Guardians?" Owen asked, pointing to the button that would signal everyone. The elves nodded, rolling their eyes. If only someone else could take place as Santa Claus and not this dimwit. Owen grinned eagerly as he pressed the button that would call everybody.

* * *

A petite blonde was flying eagerly around her kingdom. She wore a forest green dress with green slip-ons. Two holes were slitted into the back of the dress so her wings could press through. Her hair was platinum blonde and her eyes were a beautiful icy blue.

Several tiny fairies flew around her excitedly as she held up what looked to be a tooth. "Do my eyes decieve me?" she asked in her small innocent voice. "Or did she floss? Oh, and her aura had been swell! She was a very bubbly girl, indeed!"

A small fairy with a golden feather atop of its head tugged at the end of her dress. The blonde looked to where the fairy was pointing and gasped. Several lights danced across the sky, meaning Owen was summoning her and the other Guardians. She quickly took flight to the North Pole, hoping this was important.

* * *

A black furred kangaroo-rabbi hopped rapidly to the surface of the earth. As described, he had black fur with turtle green eyes to go with. He huffed and puffed as he opened a hole to the top and climbed in. When he finally reached the surface, he shivered in coldness.

"S-S-S-So c-cold!" he sputtered, caressing his arms. He took a deep breath and lunged forward, wanting to get to Owen's work shop faster than he had to. The coldness was unbearable!

* * *

A small man who looked to be made of golden sand dropped several of his good dreams below. On his head was a backwards baseball hat he must've gotten somewhere.

Like the blonde fairy, he spotted the lights and prepared to arrive to Owen's. From his sand, he built an airplane just for him and took flight to the North Pole. He arrived in no time.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Owen greeted gleefully, waving his chubby hand. Dawn, or the fairy, flew forward and smiled with her pearly white teeth.

"Your aura is most pleasing as it always is, dear Owen!" she giggled.

"Gee, thanks! But I already ate!" Owen replied, thinking she was talking of food. He still never got the concept of Dawn reading auras and what not.

"This better be good, Big O!" Trent, of the kangaroo-bunny, chuckled. "Easter's almost here, and-"

"Not to worry my friend! You'll be able to do that later! Okay...who are we missing?" Owen asked, looking around confused.

"Could it be B?" Dawn questioned, placing her hands together.

"Oh yeah!"

As if on cue, the golden sandman appeared in his airplane. Owen greeted him like he usually did, by hugging the immortal life out of him.

"So, why did you summon us here, Owen?" Dawn asked kindly.

"Huh? What did I call you here for?" Owen tapped his chin. The elves sighed, technically putting on a show as they reanacted the encounter with Alejandro, or the boogey man as most people call him.

"Oh yeah! Al just came here!" Owen said happily.

"Al?" Trent questioned.

"You know! Alejandro?"

"Alejandro? He was here?" Dawn asked, putting a hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Yup! Black sand, evil laughter, shadow! The usual!" Owen stated.

"Hold on, Owen! I thought you said you saw Alejandro!" Trent said.

"Well, I guess I did!"

"Ha! He guesses! Can you believe this guy?" Trent asked. B shrugged his houlders. "Yup! You said it, B!"

"But I totally saw him guys! I feel it in my gut!" Owen insisted.

"Wait! So you grabbed me here three days before Easter because of your gut? If I did this to you three days before Christmas-" Trent was interrupted.

"Well, to be honest, Trent...Christmas isn't Easter!" Owen said guiltily.

That's when the argument begween them started. Dawn flew around, telling her fairies to get a move on and gather teeth. B just floated awkwardly in the corner, munching on a cookie.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the moon trying to get the Guardians' attention. Since he couldn't talk, nobody noticed him. It wasn't until he began shaking an elf vigurously that he finally caught their attention. He pointed at the moon angrily.

"Oh, Man in Moon! Should've called us earlier, B!" Owen laughed. "It's been a long time, dude! What's the 411?"

The moon cast a shadow in the middle of the floor, which looked exactly like Alejandro's.

"It is Alejandro!" Trent gasped.

Owen patted his gut proudly, before turning back to the moon. "So, what do we do?"

The shadow was gone and was replaced with a hole in the ground. A crystal floated up in the room.

"A new Guardian!" Dawn squealed.

"What?" Trent demanded angrily.

it took awhile before finally revealing...

"Duncan Frost?"


End file.
